cullenismfandomcom-20200214-history
Holidays
January 18th~ Meeting Mating Day; The day Bella Sue and Edward Deadwart first meet. The day a lot of people lost their sanity, like seriously, September 1 is a sacred day, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione met. March 6th~ Legend Day; The day Jacob Pedowolf shares the Quileute legends with Bella. March 12th~ Day of the Dances with Wolves; The day Jacob Pedowolf confirms for Suella the existence of shapeshifters and that he is in fact a werewolf (of sorts ) Although he isn't entirely a werewolf. It is proved that in fact, Jacob is an animagus. A valid example of a werewolf is Remus Lupin. March 13th~ Meadow Maddening Day; The day Edward takes Bella to his secret and beautiful meadow, declaring his feelings and wishes for their future together. It is also the day he decides he can, in fact, be with her without killing her. In Cullenism, this is our equivalent of Valentine's Day to the rest of the world. (Twilighters, what the bloody hell are you doing to Literature?) March 22nd~ Salvation Damnation Day; The day Bella and Alice save Edward from dying by his own hand and from the Volturi in Italy. (Assholes! We were this close to losing him, but no. He should've died, ya know.) June 14th~ Day of The Lord of the Rings; The day Edward Fuckturd officially proposes to Bella Smella and she accepts. (The only reason this is considered a less luck day to get engaged is because of Bella's hesitance to actually do so. That's why we consider the Festival of Edward & Bella a luckier day; that day she actually realizes how much she wants to marry him. Silly girl. because it involves Edweird. That's why we consider Easter a luckier day; good things happened that day.) June 20th~ Edward's Fuckwad's Feast; Edward's birthday. (What? No description, whatsoever.) August 13th~ Festival of Edward & Bella Deadward and Suella; The wedding bed-wetting day. In Cullenism, this is the best day to get engaged or married, considered the luckiest. September 10th~ Renesmee's Ronald McDonald's Feast; Renesmee's Hellspawn's birthday. In Cullenism, this is also a day we celebrate future possibilities The Rebellion of Satan, honoring the whole new world of futures that Renesmee opened with her arrival defiance of God represented by Lucifer's act. September 13th~ Bella's Urinella's Feast/Day of New Life Loads; Bella's Urinella's birthday. In Cullenism, this is also a day we celebrate transformation and change; kind of like our Spring Equinox. We honor new life and new possibilities celebrate cheese; kind of like a Spring Equinox, only nothing like one. We honor new life and new possibilities. September 16th~''' Leaving Emo Day'; The day Edward Bedwet leaves Stephanie Meyer Mary Sue Bella StinkerBella to save her from himself (stupid ''Clever boy!). In Cullenism, this is our day of atonement, assuaging our grief by making up for past wrongs of farting contests (inhaling our smells by eating lots of beans) and the day that we shake off the nagging feelings of intellectual retardation through self-deception. December 25th~ War Riot Day; This is the day where Cullenists renew their vows to smite congratulate those who oppose Meyer. December 29th~ Confrontation' Confectionary Day'; The day of the final debate battle between the Cullens and their allies and the Volturi. It is on this day in which Cullenists engage in debates meaningless banter flame-wars with non-believers sane individuals. Enjoy! :P ~MatrixCategory:Cullenism Category:Edward Cullen Category:Blasphemy